


Haver

by orphan_account



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: O existir.





	Haver

A chaleira apitou. Pareceu distante como o som de um trem passando a milhas dali, todo fechado por paredes de metal dos contêineres, transportando o nada pelos trilhos do país. Existiam poucos trens agora. Ao longo dos anos naquele lugar, ele vira a cidade se construir e reconstruir dezenas de vezes, desde as estradas de terra ao asfalto agora cinzento, prédios sendo demolidos e reconstruídos de maneira diferente - incluindo o no qual ele próprio residia agora - e apesar das várias e várias oportunidades para fugir das mudanças, ele não queria sair dali. Não depois de tantos anos. De início talvez fosse por uma impressão errônea de que ele mudaria junto da cidade, junto da civilização, superstição tola que o acompanhou em seus anos de nômade no velho continente e que o trouxera para as colônias que ele vira se expandir no agora império do ocidente, uma versão mais peçonhenta e obtusa de Roma. Nunca havia mudança de verdade, tudo apenas se repetia.

O vapor quente do chá se esfregou em seu rosto e ele inspirou o ar. Tinha um leve cheiro acanelado pela bebida. Além da janela da cozinha flocos brancos perdidos caíam esporadicamente na ruela ou se acomodavam na mureta do prédio, como era todo ano, sempre no mesmo tempo, nas mesmas décadas e centenas de anos.

Ele fechou os olhos outra vez.

Era um monumento.

Não a neve, não a cidade, ele. Sentia-se como um monumento pregado naquele pequeno apartamento perto do rio, sempre segurando a xícara de porcelana com o mesmo chá enquanto o mundo ao redor dele se dissolvia e retornava, se expandia e retraía-se em si mesmo. Ele esteve ali para testemunhar tudo. Desde o primeiro navio ao último carro de luxo. A humanidade morria e se criava em todas as gerações, querendo cravar sua assinatura na película do planeta, querendo gritar para o vazio do espaço que estava além. Como se as galáxias pudessem ouvir. Como se, por entre todo o lixo metálico ao redor do planeta, uma ocasional vida inteligente pudesse compreender.

Era como gritar e não conseguir ouvir a própria voz, mas nenhum deles sabia daquilo. Eles viviam um segundo e morriam no próximo, como uma mosca. Ele era o subsolo imperturbável. Nada era capaz de atingi-lo.

O mel afundou lentamente na xícara.

Ele sabia que se a cidade se desfizesse ao seu redor outra vez, ele não iria com ela. Sentiria o vento da destruição. Sentiria o cheiro da morte. Veria as ruínas, mas continuaria ali.

Ele sempre esteve ali. Na ruela de Nova Iorque, mas também em todo o resto do globo. Seus terremotos e maremotos e erupções vulcânicas não eram nada. Eram uma fita presa ao teto para pegar moscas. Toda a humanidade estava grudada a ela e cada linha apodrecia a cada geração e ele era o único ser apto o bastante para conseguir atravessá-la. Atravessá-la e não evitá-la, porque, de fato, ele havia experienciado absolutamente tudo no mundo, inclusive a morte.

Especialmente a morte.

Se aqueles ao redor dele eram humanos, ele era o super-humano. Não era vaidade aquele pensamento, era apenas uma observação. A humanidade era muito efêmera para entender o mundo como ele o entendia. Ele era capaz de viver dentro e fora da civilização ao mesmo tempo, era capaz de moldar suas regras ao seu desejo, tinha experimentado todos os seus limites. Vida. Morte. Morrer. Matar. Não havia diferença.

O chá era amargo, mas o toque do mel tornava seu sabor único, com leves pétalas de doce.

Depois de um tempo, vivendo, pensando, morrendo, nenhum daqueles e quaisquer outros conceitos faziam sentido para ele. Tempo. Identidade. Havia tido centenas de nomes durante os anos, mas nenhum deles era de fato ele, eram apenas uma comodidade para interlocutores, ele se via muito além daquilo. Ele era uma existência. Uma existência sem nome, gênero ou cultura. Podia ter determinadas características que o colocavam dentro de um determinado grupo, isso era a civilização, isso era a invenção da humanidade, aquilo de que ele não mais pertencia. Daquilo que ele nunca havia de fato pertencido.

A humanidade tinha marcas. Tinha cicatrizes de suas quedas e reparos. Ele, não. A humanidade não tinha controle sobre si própria. Ele tinha. A humanidade não era capaz de enxergar o abismo além dela mesma, de perceber os arredores. Ele tinha. Ele era além. Ele era a primeira criatura que ousou a existir de fato, os primeiros pés a tocarem a carcaça do gigante que formava o planeta. O tesouro de todos os deuses. O verdadeiro tesouro dos deuses, a verdadeira perfeição, porque ele estava além da vida e além da morte. Ele tinha controle sobre elas.

O último gole do chá foi doce. Ele pousou a xícara sobre a pia e arrumou os aros arredondados dos óculos em sua face - apenas um acessório, não havia uma imperfeição em seu ser. A língua passou pelos lábios queimados pela baixa temperatura e os dois próximos batimentos de seu coração foram baixos e desistentes.

Estava quase lá.

Empunhou a faca de caça uma última vez, vendo o sangue seco, a humanidade se aglutinando em sua superfície. Não havia perdido o equilíbrio apesar da quantidade de sangue que havia escorrido para a pia, mas aquilo era de experiência. A automutilação e o suicídio não eram mais choques para ele, haviam deixado de sê-lo há centenas de anos. Por um período, foram um vício, mas aquilo também havia se esvaziado. Ele podia esmagar com seus dedos o âmago de cada um daqueles conceitos facilmente. Já fizera aquilo, fazia todos os dias. E de novo, de novo, de novo.

Se havia algo que ele não abandonara de humano, porém, eram os rituais. Mas rituais eram na verdade a única coisa que não fora inventado pela humanidade, uma vez que o próprio Universo os tinha. Translação de corpos celestes. Mudança de estações. O ciclo vital da mais velha árvore do planeta. O Universo havia moldado suas crias pelos rituais. E ele tinha os seus.

Não respirou fundo. Não olhou duas vezes para a lâmina. Não se questionou. Não pensou. Não houve sequer ansiedade, antecipação. Num golpe limpo e frio, ele empurrou a faca por seu tronco, passando pelas camadas de pele, músculo, entre os ossos, veias, nervos, sangue e víscera. Aquele golpe era o seu favorito porque o fim não era imediato. Ele podia ver sua criação, os grossos cortes nos pulsos, o sangue que gotejava pelo braço e entre os dedos para a pia, e o punho de osso da faca de caça enterrado em seu tronco, interrompendo toda atividade vital.

Foram poucos segundos antes da escuridão engoli-lo e os flashes do mundo e sua ausência de significado passarem por seus sentidos.

A água estava fria. Ela tocava cada pequena célula de seu corpo nu. Ele abriu os olhos para a imensidão azul-cinzenta ao seu redor e os fechou outra vez, sem segurar a respiração, permitindo que a calma do ambiente de seu nascimento o envolvesse.

Não havia vida. Não havia morte. Havia apenas aquilo.

O existir.

A ausência do Haver.


End file.
